Forbidden Love
by Moonlight Destiny
Summary: Videl is a android. She is the creation of Gero and was released into the world with 18 and 17. Can there be love between her and Gohan? Or is it forbidden? A/U Gh/V
1. Perfect Dreams: The Beginning

Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears from behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
  
-Michelle Branch, "Goodbye To You"  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Videl gazed around lazily at her surroundings. Yes, there was Android 18 and Android 17 smirking at Gero...hmph...that Gero idiot, didn't he know that letting them out signed his death warrant? 18 and 17 were not excactly evil, but they can be a bit mean sometimes. 18. 17. They had been the only people that she considered her friends. She emitted a soft sigh. Friends. She never did have much of them because of her family and background.  
  
**Stop it Videl. Stop thinking about your past. It'll only make you cry**  
  
___Flashback___  
  
"Ah!" screamed Videl in pain. Her mother hit her with a bat on her side. "Mom! Stop it, please!"  
  
"THAT'S FOR TALKING BACK YOU LITTLE TWERP!!" her mother yelled and hitted her a few more times. "Hmm. Let that be your lesson."  
  
___End Flashback___  
  
She never knew who her father. Maybe if he was there, she wouldn't have to suffer nine years of abuse from her mother. Her mother threatening to kill her in her sleep was the last straw before she ran away. **Run away only to be caught by Gero and made into a android.** though Videl bitterly as she choked back a sob.  
  
Videl let out another depressing sigh and continued to look around. Hmm. Strange. People were at Gero's lab and they all either had a mad or afraid look on their face. Oh well. That didn't really matter much to her, their power levels weren't higher than her's.  
  
Oh geez. Eighteen and Seventeen were questioning Gero about useless things that they already know. **Well, might as well talk instead of standing here like a statue** thought Videl finally.  
  
"Hey Eighteen, Seventeen, there's another android over there!"   
  
  
__________  
  
Don't worry. My first chapters are ALWAYS this short....well....at least from now on. Please review!!!!! I'll be happy!?!!! 


	2. Perfect Dreams: Chapter Two

OMG!! I can't believe how many reviews I got! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.   
  
**But I do own this story idea...lol.**  
_______________________-  
  
Forbidden Love: Perfect Dreams   
  
(I altered the title a bit. Hope you won't mind! I'm actually considering to make it a 'Forbidden Love' a series with B/V and G/CC and T/P or MT/P pairings. Tell me what you think!)  
  
**  
  
That sure got their attention.  
  
"What?" replied Seventeen calmly. "Another android? Where?"  
  
"Well Seventeen, if you actually considered ~using~ your powers maybe you can see." stated Videl.  
  
Seventeen look at her and smirked silently, then looked around.  
  
"There." said Eighteen. "There's a wall blocking it but that's not something to worry about."  
  
The looks on the Z fighters faces were horrifying, yet funny.  
  
"Trunks! You didn't tell us about a fourth android!" whispered Krillen to Trunks nervously.  
  
"There ~was~ no fourth android in my timeline!" hissed Trunks back.  
  
  
"Stop! I forbid you to get past that wall! That android is not finished yet! You have no right in opening it." shouted Gero anxiously.  
  
"Oh Gero. Who the heck cares." said Videl patiently, while getting surprised looks from the Z fighters. Never have they met such a girl like her...not to mention a little nine year old girl.   
  
Her hair was a shiny, silky ebony black which went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling light blue and fulled with emotion, and right now it was fulled with curiousity. And her figure....well, lets just say that she was prettier than any supermodel. Anyone who didn't know that she was a android might have passed her on for just a plain girl.  
  
"I SAID STOP!" yelled Gero angrily when Eighteen began tearing down the wall. "STOP IT OR I'LL PRESS THIS BUTTON!!" He held out a black control with a red button in the middle.   
  
Videl walked over to him couragously and in one quick kick, knocked the control right out of his hand. She grabbed the control as it was fallying and smashed it into pieces with her hand.  
  
"Hnm. You are?" laughed Videl. She usually wasn't this mean and harsh but she just couldn't forgive Gero for what he did to her.  
  
"ARGH! You bitch!" shouted Gero, getting spit all over Videl.  
  
"Strong language huh?" said Eighteen. "And Viddy, ew, you have GERO's spit all over you!"  
  
"Ew. Oh well. Kill Gero Seventeen for me ok?"  
  
"Whatever." With a swift kick by Seventeen's right leg, Gero's head fell to the cold floor.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
The Z fighters gasped in surprise.   
  
"They're this strong?" asked Yamacha to Trunks, with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Yes." replied Trunks simply, frowning.  
  
  
  
"Open the box thingy with Android Sixteen, Eighteen! I wanna get out of here and change into some clothe WITHOUT Gero's spit!" cried Videl.  
  
"Hm." Eighteen reached for the button to open the android.  
  
  
  
  
"ANOTHER ANDROID?" yelled Trunks suddenly. "NO! I CAN'T LET THEM OPEN IT!" Trunks fired up a huge ki blast and aimed it at the androids. "STOP!"  
  
The building was blasted into pieces as Krillen and the others just barely was able to come out.  
  
When the smoke cleared, they gazed down at the crater Trunks made. There was the androids without a scratch.  
  
  
  
  
"Pathetic." said Seventeen boredly. "Now are you going to open Android Sixteen while we're still young or not?  
  
Eighteen pushed the button and opened up Sixteen without a word.  
  
"Good. Lets get going." The three of them flew off, not noticing the Z fighters or the angry Vegeta.  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Another chapter done! Yay! Anyways, please review!! I write faster that way ^_^. 


End file.
